Survivor: Redemption Island
'Survivor: Redemption Island' Survivor: Redemption Island-''' dwunasta odsłona naszej wersji Survivor. Zwycięzcą okazał się krzychu2907, który w głosowaniu jurorskim pokonał Marcina i Anię stosunkiem głosów 6-2-1. Prowadzący- kamel98, mara818 '''Twisty *'Hidden Immunity Idols'- ukryte bożki nietykalności. Trzy na całą edycję. Przed połączeniem 2, po połączeniu 1. *'Połączenie- '''12 osób *'Redemption Island-''' każda osoba wyeliminowana na radzie plemienia nadal ma szanse na zwycięstwo. Udaje się wtedy na Wyspę Odkupienia, gdzie czeka na kolejnych przegłosowanych. Kiedy na RI znajdzie się więcej osób dochodzi do pojedynku. Wygrany/i są bezpieczni. Przegrany odpada na dobre. Po pewnym czasie jedna osoba z wyspy powraca do gry jako pełnoprawny gracz. *'"Inny start"-' gracze na początku rywalizowali w indywidualnej konkurencji o nietykalność. Następnie cała 18 głosowała na pierwszej radzie plemienia. *'List w butelce- '''po przegraniu zadania należy wyeliminować dwie osoby. *'Wymiana- możliwość wymiany indywidualnej nietykalności na wskazówkę do ukrytego bożka nietykalnosci. '''Eliminacje 'The Game' Episode 1: Fałszywy podział i eliminacja Kuby. *'Immunity challenge: '''Rozpoznawanie miejsc z obrazków. Za każde prawidłowe rozpoznanie jeden punkt. Wygrywa osoba, która po 7 kolejkach zdobędzie najwięcej punktów. Po zebraniu 18 uczestników Survivor: Redemption Island wreszcie się rozpoczęło!. Już na samym początku uczestnicy dowiedzieli się, że ten sezon będzie się trochę różnił od innych. Stanie się to za sprawą Wyspy Odkupienia, na którą trafi każdy wyeliminowany na radzie plemienia zawodnik. Po pewnym czasie zawodnik, jeśli spełni warunek, którym jest wygrywanie pojedynków; powróci do gry. Kolejnym zaskoczeniem dla nowych ryzykantów było.... zaczęcie od indywidualnej konkurencji o nietykalność. W zadaniu najlepiej zaprezentowali się Marcin, Lemur, kubek, Kasia, Wojtek, Przemek i Kamil , lecz to Marcin zdobył największą ilość punktów tym samym zgarniając nietykalność. Po tym uczestnicy zostali poinformowani, że mają 20 minut na głosowanie, w którym udział biorą wszyscy!!!. Na pierwszej radzie plemienia uczestników wszystko rozstrzygnęło się pomiędzy Wojtkiem i Kubą. Ostatecznie to Kuba odpadł z gry dostając 12 z 18 głosów i stał się pierwszym mieszkańcem Wyspy Odkupienia. Drugą częścią nagrody Marcina była możliwość wybrania sobie drużyny. Miał dwie opcje. W każdej znajdowała się już ósemka przydzielonych. Zwycięzca pierwszego immunitetu wybrał fioletowe plemię Zapatera. '''Episode 2: Bożek, działania i eliminacja Patrycji' *'Immunity challenge: '''Wykonywanie zadań z nauk ścisłych. Osoba, która pierwsza wklei poprawne rozwiązanie zdobywa punkt dla swojego plemienia. Pierwsza drużyna z 3 punktami na koncie wygrywa immunitet. Następnego dnia uczestników powitała wiadomość, w której została podana informacja na temat bożków nietykalności. Najszybciej miejsce ich ukrycia odkryli Krzychu i Marcin. Podczas pierwszej rundy następnego zadania, która dotyczyła geografii punkt dla Ometepe zdobyła Ania H. W rundzie dotyczącej chemii obie drużyny miały spore kłopoty z uzupełnieniem wzorów na temat soli siedmiu kwasów podstawowych, jednak po wielu trudach Ania H wpadła na pomysł i ponownie zdobyła punkt dla swojego plemienia. Ometepe w tej chwili prowadziło już 2:0. Zapatera musiało się postarać, aby nie przegrać do zera. Runda trzecia kręciła się wokół dwóch matematycznych zadań tekstowych na temat trójkątów. Pierwszy rozwiązanie podał Krzychu, jednak popełnił klasyczny błąd i przy twierdzeniu pitagorasa nie spierwiastkował. Tuż po nim Ania H podała prawidłowe rozwiązanie zdobywająć dla pomarańczowych trzeci, zwycięski punkt. Prowadzący dał Zapaterze czas na oddanie głosów. Na radzie plemienia fioletowych głosy były podzielone pomiędzy Patrycją, a Kubkiem. Jednak to Patrycja dołączyła do swojego brata na Wyspie Odkupienia. '''Episode 3: Pierwszy pojedynek, egzamin oraz eliminacja Carrota.' *'Redemption Island Duel 1: '''Wygrana Patrycji. Kuba został pierwszą osobą pozbawianą nadziei na wygraną *'Immunity challenge: Zadanie zostało podzielone na 6 zamaskowanych kategorii. Pod każdą z nich kryły się zadania z danych przedmiotów szkolnych pochodzące z arkuszy egzaminów gimnazjalnych oraz maturalnych. W każdej rundzie dochodziło do pojedynków 1 vs 1. Wygrany zdobywał punkt. Plemię, które zdobyło najwięcej punktów wygrywa. W razie remisu 3:3 była przewidziana dogrywka. Po oberzeniu pierwszego pojedynku na Wyspie Odkupienia drużyny od razu przeszły do nowej konkurencji o nietykalność plemienną. W pierwszej kategorii w szranki stanęli Przemek(O) i Ania S(Z). Ich zadanie dotyczyło wiedzy o społeczeństwie. Po licznych strzałach w końcu to Ania wysunęła na prowadzenie Zapaterę. W rundzie matematycznej zmierzyli się ze sobą Krzychu(Z) i Daniel(O). Trwało to krótko, bo wybitnie uzdolniony w tym zakresie od razu za pierwszym razem podal dobrą odpowiedź(jak to określił "zdaję maturę w piatej klasie :D"). W kolejnej rundzie przyszła czas na Lemura i Anię H z Ometepe oraz Marcina i Kubka z Zapatery. Wyzwanie wymagało dobrej znajomości języka angielskiego. Po raz drugi Ometepe zapunktowałą zsyłąjąc fioletowych na drugie miejsce. Następna kategoria to chemia. Wzięli w niej udział Marcin i Wojtek. Marcin napisał posta tuż przed Wojtkiem i Zapatera ponownie wyrównało wynik. Piąta runda dotyczyłą raczej dość mało znanego zakresu wiedzy, a mianowicie wiedzy o tańcu. Tym razem wykazać musieli się Kasia i Kamil. Lepszą znajoimością tańca okazała się Kasia, ktora wyprowadziła fioletowych na prowadzenie. Pod słowem "pasożyt", kryłą się biologia, która była ostatnią kategorią. Zmierzyli sie w niej Patryk oraz Ania H. Ania błyskawicznie uporałą się zadaniem i musiało dojść do dogrywki z geografii. Dzięki szybkiej akcji Wojtka Ometepe wygrało nietykalność drugi raz z rzędu. Zapatera na swojej drugiej z rzędu radzie plemienia jednogłośnie wygłosowała McCarrota, któy niezadowolony udał się na Wyspę Odkupienia. '''Episode 4: Zgadnij kto to, eliminacja Mikołaja *'Redemption Island Duel 2: '''Wygrana McCarrota. Patrycja niestety musiała opuścić grę całkowicie. *'Immunity challenge: Wyzwanie to znane kalambury. Drużyny co dwie minuty dostawali wskazówki. Runda kończyła się odgadnięciem hasła. Za każde prawidłowo odgadnięte hasło zdobywało się jeden punkt. Pierwsze plemię z trzema punktami wygrywało immunitet Po drugim pojedynku na Wyspie Odkupienia przeszliśmy do kolejnego zadania o nietykalność. Był to wszystkim dobrze znane Kalambury. Pierwszą rundę dla swojego plemienia wygrała Ania H, która odgadła po dwóch podpowiedziach, że hasło to glacjologia. Drugą rundę rozpoczęło słowo "narządy". Znowu po dwóch wskazówkach odgadnięto hasło, jednak tym razem to Zaptera punktowała. W trzeciej rundzie zeszliśmy na tematy patologii w demokracji xD. Jak w pierwszej rundzie tak i tu Ania H zapunktowała dla Ometepe pisząc słowo "populizm". W czwartej rundzie zaczęrpnęliśmy trochę z historii, bo zaczęło się na "Krzyżakach". Na tej rundzie skończyliśmy, ponieważ Ometepe znowu zdobyło punkt. Zapatera po trzech porażkach miała coraz mniej osób. Głowny sojusz w Zapaterze(Marcin, Ania, Kasia, Krzychu) zadecydowal, że grę musi opuścić Mikołaj. '''Episode 5,6: Pojedynki 1vs1, eliminacja Kubka i Patryka *'Redemption Island Duel 3: '''Kolejny pojedynek bez emocji :D. Miko wygrał. *'Immunity challenge: Pojedynki 1vs1. osoba, która zwycięzy w swoim pojedynku zdobędzie punkt dla plemienia. Pierwsza drużyna z 5 puntkami zgarnia nietykalność. Po przybyciu na następne zadanie zawodnicy zostali poinformowani o tajemniczym liście w butelce. Dostali wiadomość zgodnie z któą muszą się bardzo postarać, bo nie chcą przegrać. W pierwszym pojedynku rywalizowali Marcin i Daniel. Musieli oni wypisać po kolei kwadraty liczb od 1 do 20. Błyskawicznie poradził sobie z tym Marcin, który przesunął Zapaterę na pierwsze miejsce. Po nich w szranki stanęli Kasia i Wojtek. Mieli oni za zadanie wklejenie 5 róznych zdjęc z dokładnie jedną małpą. Bardzo szybko poradziła soobie z tym Kasia, która zwiększyła przewagę fioletowych. Następnie Ania i Lemur musieli podać jak najwięcej wzorów pierwistków chemicznych. Lepiej poradził sobie Lemur i to on zdobył pierwszy punkt dla Ometepe. Potem znowu Daniel i Marcin musieli wymienić jak najwięcej pasm górskich. Ponownie wygrał Marcin. W rewanżu pomiędzy Kasią i Wojtkiem było podanie pięciu imiesłowów przysłówkowych współczesnych. Wojtkowi udało się zrewanżować. Lemur i Ania musieli odpowiedzieć na pytanie jakie zwierzę znajduje się na logo edycji. Szybciej o sekund parę odpowiedział Lemur doprowadzając do remisu 3:3. W kolejnym pojedynku Marcina z Danielem, ten drugi po raz pierwszy był górą, ponieważ wypisał więcej zawodów na literę N. Po raz pierwszy w tym zadaniu Ometepe wyszło na prowadzenie. W pojedynku pomiędzy Kasią, a Wojtkiem Kasia popełniła błąd, bo zamiast podać pięć części zdania, podała pięć części mowy. Wykorzystał to Wojtek, któy zdobył piąty punkt dla Ometepe. Zapatera postanowiła wyeliminować jednogłośnie Kubka. Jednak po tym, Marta przekazała Zapaterze straszną wiadomość. Muszą wyeliminować kolejną osobę. Ich szybki wybór padł na Patryka. Fioletowi znajdowali się wtedy w okropnej pozycji. Ometepe miało druzgocąco przewagę 8-4. '''Episode 7: Wszytko wokół tych trzech słów, eliminacja Blażeja *'Redemption Island Duel 4: '''Mikołaj przegrywa zadanie *'Redemption Island Duel 5: W tym zadaniu Kubek i Patryk musieli wypisać jak najwięcej słów na temat w podanym czasie. Kubek zdobył tylko dwa punkty, ale to wystarczyło, żeby pozostać w grze. *'''Immunity challenge: '''Wyzwanie podzielone na rundy. W każdej rundzie zadanie będzię miało coś wspólnego ze słowami "Survivor: Redemption Island". Za każde poprawne rozwiązanie 1 punkt. Po obejrzeniu dwóch pojedynków uczestnicy byli gotowi do najstępnej koknurencji o plemienną nietykalność. Okazało się, że Marta wymyśliła różne naukowe zagwostki dotyczące słów "Survivor Redemption Island". W pierwszej rundzie sprawdziła jak dobrze zawodnicy potrafią działąć na zbiorach. Po paru próbach i strzałach na rozwiązanie wpadła Ania H, tym samym zdobywając punkt dla Ometepe. Następna runda była o wiele łatwiejsza, ponieważ ze słów Redemption Island trzeba było znaleźć wzory pierwiastków chemicznych. Po raz kolejny chemicznymi zdolonściami wykazał się Marcin, wyrównując wynik. Podczas następnej rundy trzeba było wymienić trzy największe wyspy Ziemii oraz napisać do jakiego kraju należy Korsyka. Zapatera wysunęłą się na prowadzenie. Następnym zadaniem było przekształcanie wzoru ze słowa ISLAND. Krzychu w tej rundzie powiększył prowadzenie Zapatery. Chwilę później trzeba było wymienić sześciu dowolnych siatkarzy z polskiej reprezentacji. Marcin przesądził sprawę i po raz pierwszy w historii Zapatera wygrałą nietykalność zsyłając Ometepe na radę plemienia. Pierwsza ceremonia eliminacji pomarańczowych przebiegla jednomyślnie i wyspę odkupienia został zesłany Błażej. '''Episode 8,9: Połączenie, pierwszy powrót, eliminacja Kubka i Klaudii *'Redemption Island Duel 6: '''Podczas pojedynku Blażeja z Kubkiem ten drugi odniósł zwycięstwo. Tym samym stał się pierwszą osobą, która powróćiła z Wyspy Odkupienia. *'Immunity challenge: "Wyścig". Zadanie podzielone na etapy. Po każdym etapie odpada para najwolniejszych osób. Zwycięzca ostatniego etapu wygrywa nietykalność. Następnego dnia każdy przyglądał się pojedynkowi na Wyspie Odkupienia. Kiedy kubek3333 wygrał prowadzący ogłosili połączenie plemion!. W skład nowego połączonego plemienia wchodziło 7 byłych Ometepe i pięciu byłych Zapatera. Pierwszym zadaniem zawodników było wybranie nazwy plemienia. Padały różne nazwy, np.: Murlonio, Teratepe, Ukombozi, ale ostatecznie każdy zgodził się, że od tej pory będą się nazywać Sansur. Kiedy w grze zostaje 12 osób nic nie jest pewne i tak było tym razem. Dwóch graczy z Ometepe przeszło na stronę Zapatery, które nieoczekiwanie zyskała przewagę w grze. Podczas pierwszej rundy pierwszego indywdualnego zadania o nietykalność z szansą na wygranie pożegnali się Ania H, Klaudia, Przemek, Kubek oraz Lemur. W drugiej rundzie uczestnicy musieli stawić czoło zagadce rozmnażających się pił. Dostatecznie szybko nie podołali temu zadaniu: Wojtek, Kasia oraz Krzychu. W trzeciej części trzeba było wykazać się umiejętnością logicznego myślenia. Do finału przeszli Marcin oraz Kamil, a Ania i Daniel pożegnali się z nietykalnością. Dwoje finalistów musiało sprostać zagadce kryminalnej. Szybciej poradził sobie Marcin, który wygrał immunitet. Oprócz tego wygrał możliwość otrzymania wskazówki do Hidden Immunity Idol w zamian za nietykalność i... dwie rady plemienia pod rząd. Na pierwszej radzie plemienia głosy był jednomyślne, ponieważ oba sojusze wpadły na ten sam pomysł. Ometepe dodatkowo postanowiło podzielić głosy pomiędzy Kubkiem, a Kasią. Z grą po raz drugi pożegnał się Kubek. Na drugiej ceremonii było już dużo ciekawiej. Byłe Ometepe oprócz Lemura i Daniela głosowało na Klaudię, a Zapatera i ''flipersi ''oddali głosy na Klaudię. Nikt do końca nie wiedział kto z nich odpadnie, aż do ogloszenia finałowego werdyktu i poznanie ostatniego głosu. Z gry odpadła Klaudia. '''Episode 10: Pochodnie, eliminacja Przemka, początek końca Ometepe. *'Immunity challenge: '''Każdy dostaje trzy talerze. W każdej rundzie zadawane są pytania prawda/fałsz, a/b/c/d. Za podanie prawidłowej odpowiedzi można zbić komuś talerz. Last person left standing wins immunity. Po eliminacji Klaudii w grze panowała nerwowa atmosfera. Aura podejrzeń coraz bardziej się zwiększała. Niektórym osobom nie podpasowało następne zadanie, ponieważ nie liczyły się umijętności, a pozycja w grupie. Po pierwszej rundzie z zadaniem pożegnali się Ania H oraz Przemek, a Lemur i Marcin odnieśli pierwsze obrażenia. Po drugiej kolejce z gry odpadli Wojtek i Marcin. Trzecia kolejka okazała się ostatnią dla Lemura i Krzycha. Przy czwartej kolejce nikt, nie odpadł, ale Ania S straciła pierwszy talerz. W następnej rundzie Ania S zrewanżowała się Kamilowi tłukąc mu ostatni talerz. W konkurencji pozostali już tylko: Daniel, Kasia i Ania S. Po szóstej kolejce Danielowi i Ani został tylko jeden talerz. Kasia miała wciąż dwa. Siódma kolejka okazala się ostatnia. Nietykalność zdobyłą Ania S! Na głosowaniu Zapatera podpuściło Ometepe, że na poprzedniej radzie to Przemek ich zdradził. Byli pomarańczowi nabrali się na to i wyeliminowali swojego Przemka. '''Episode 11: Anagramy ,eliminacja Ani H' *'Redemption Island Duel 7: '''Klaudia i Przemek pokonują Kubka, który ostatecznie odpada z gry. *'Redemption Island Duel 8: Zadanie polegało na jak najszybszym pokonaniu labiryntu. Osoba, która wykonała je szybciej pozostała bezpieczna''.'' *'''Immuity challenge: '''Wyzwanie polega na szybkim rozszyfrowaniu anagramów. Pierwsza osoba-5pkt, druga-3pkt, trzecia-1pkt. Zadanie trwa pięć rund. Po eliminacji weterana Redemption Island Kubka przyszedł czas na pojedynek Przemka i Klaudii. Po chwili od udostępnienia labiryntu Przemek pokazał rozwiązanie, tym samym zostając w grze na dłużej. Niedługo po tym odbyło się kolejne zadanie o nietykalonść. Rozwiązaniem pierwszego anagramu był "kwadracik". Punkty zdobyli Marcin, Ania H i Daniel. W drugiej rundzie Marcin powiększył swoją przewagę. Krzychu w trzeciej rundzie trochę odrobił i tracił juz tylko trzy punkty do prowadzącego Marcina. Kolejna runda powiększyła prowadzenie Marcina do pięciu punktów nad drugim miejscem. W ostatniej rundzie Marcin nie zdobył żadnych punktów, ale i tak wygrał różnicą dwóch pkt nad Anią H. Na radzie plemienia Sansur doszło do blindside' u z prawdziwego zdarzeina. Z grą pożegnałą się Ania H, która dołączyłą do Przemka na RI. '''Episode 12: Filmoteka, eliminacja Daniela *'Redemption Island Duel 9: '''Wykonanie w 5 minut magicznego kwadratu. *'Immunity challenge: Rozpoznawanie aktorów po filmie i roli. Podczas pojedynku na Wyspie Odkupienia Ania H lepiej sobie poradziła i wyelimionwala z gry swojego byłego współplemieńca Przemka. Podczas zadania o indywidualną nietykalonść i miejsce w F7. Postacie, które wymieniała Marta nie należały do najprostszych. Po trzech kolejkach z jednym punktem na koncie remisowali : Krzychu, Wojtek oraz Marcin. Po pięciu rundach Marcin wyrobił sobie dwupunktową przewagę, której do końca już nikt nie przebił. Na radzie plemieina Zapatera postaonwila pozbyć się osoby, która wcześniej im pomagała zdobyć taką wspaniała pozycję w grze. Daniel pożegnał się z grą i udał się na Wyspę Odkupienia do Ani H. '''Episode 13: Druga szansa, eliminacja Kamila *'Immunity challenge: ' Finałowa siódemka ma szansę się odkupić i wziąć udział w zadaniach, ktore pojawiły się we wcześniejszych etapach rozgrywki. Po eliminacij Daniela, sprawa dla byłych Ometepe wydawala się tragiczna. Podczas pierwszego etapu zadania 5 najszybciej rozwiążacych anagram osób przechodzilo do następnej rundy. Następnie powrócliśmy do czasów szkolnych w ktorych szanse na przejście dalej miały tylko 3 osoby. Uczestnicy ,musieli poradzić sobie z imieslowami, ichtiologią, częściami zdania, geografią australii oraz trójkątami. Najszybsi okazali się Krzychu, Kamil oraz Wojtek. Do finałowej rundy z Kalmamburami przeszli Wojtek oraz Krzychu. Wszystko zaczęło się od fizyki. Na zmianę strzelali. Wszystkie początkowe odpowiedzi był błędne. Nikt nie był pewny tego kto wygra. Po czwartej wskazówce Wojtek w końcu podał prawidłowe rozwiązanie. Na radzie plemienia Zapatera wybierało między Lemurem, a Kamilem. Ostateczny wybór padł na Kamila, który został zmuszony do udanie się na Wyspę Odkupienia, żeby oczekiwać an pojedynek razem z Danielem i Anią H. Episode 14: Ankieta, eliminacja Lemura *'Immunity challenge: '''uczestnicy otrzymali ankietę. Mieli na nią odpowiedzieć anonimowo. Następnie musieli jeszcze raz odpowiadać na pytania z ankiety, tym razem używająć odpowiedzi, która według nich pojawiałą się najczęściej. Dzień po eliimnacji Kamila, prowadzący przygotował dla uczestników zadanie, które mogło zinszczyć sojusze. Była to ankieta Pytania z ankiety: 1. Kto według Ciebie jest najlepszym strategiem? 2. Kto według Ciebie jest najgorszym strategiem? 3. Kto według Ciebie ma największe pojęcie o tym, co się dzieje w grze? 4. Kto według Ciebie kontroluje tę grę? 5. Kto według Ciebie bardzo myli się myśląc, że kontroluje tę grę? 6. Do kogo masz największe zaufanie w tej grze? 7. Kto według Ciebie jest największą niespodzianką tej edycji? 8. Z którym graczem mógłbyś zaprzyjaźnić się w prawdziwym życiu? 9. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej sympatyczny? 10. Kto według Ciebie jest najmniej sympatyczny? 11. Kto według Ciebie jest najbardziej irytujący. 12. Kto według Ciebie w grze wykazuje najwięcej cech złego charakteru? 13. Kto według ciebie ma najwięcej sojuszy? 14. Kto według Ciebie najwięcej kłamał w dotychczasowej grze? 15. Komu według Ciebie nie jest obca maksyma: 'Po trupach do celu'? 16. Kto według Ciebie nie zasłużył na to, by dojść w tej grze do połączenia? 17. Kto według Ciebie odpadnie jeśli nie wygra dzisiejszego Immunitetu? 18. Kto według Ciebie jest w tej grze tylko czyimś pionkiem? 19. Z kim chciałbyś znaleźć się w finale? 20. Kto według Ciebie wygra tę edycję? Po ponownym odpowiedzeniu na pytania z sumą 11 punktów nietykalność wygrał po raz kolejny Wojtek! Zmuszająć sojusz Zapatery do eliminacji kogoś z ich szeregów. Na radzie plemieina doszlo do remisu. Lemur i Marcin mieli tyle samo głosow. Odbyła się dogrywka, w której to Marcin dostał mnie głosów a Lemur niestety został zesłany na Wyspę Odkupienia '''Episode 15: Statki, eliminaja Wojtka' *'Redemption Island Duel 10: '''Odpowiadanie na pytania 1m=10pkt, 2m=7pkt, 3m=5pkt, 4m=1pkt. Po pewnym czasie osoba z najmniejszą liczbą punktów odpada. *'Immunity challenge: Każdy na planszy do statków wybiera sobie trzy sąsiadujące ze sobą w prostej linii pola. Po kolei uczestnicy strzelają, aby zatopić pola innych. ostatni ocalały wygrywa Po eliminacji Lemura doszło do pierwszego poczwórnego pojedynku. Pozostali w grze przyglądali się z zaciekawieniem pojedynkowi. Po paru kolejkach okazało się, że to Lemur posiada najmniejszą liczbę punktów i to on odpada z dalszej rywalizacji. Następnego dnia celem sojuszu Zapatery było pokonanie Wojtka. Po usłyszeniu gwizdka ryzykanci zaczęli strzelać w różne pola na planszy. Jako pierwsza z gry odpadła Ania. Tuż po niej z gry odpadli Marcin i Wojtek zostawiając Kasię i Krzycha w starciu "tytanów". W następnej kolejce Kasia zachowala trzeźwość umysłu i zatopiła pole Krzycha, tym samym wygrywając nietykallność bez straty ani jednego pola. Plan sojuszu się sprawdził i Wojtek dostał 4 głosy odpadając z gry. '''Episode 16: Prostokąty, drugi powrót, eliminacja Kasi *'Redemption Island Duel 11: '''Zasady takie same jak w poprzenim pojedynku. Tylko tym razem uczestnicy grali do pierwszego miejsca. Trzy osoby odpadały z gry na dobre, a zwycięzca powracał do gry. *'Immunity challenge: Zagadka z planszą w kwadraty. Trzeba było planszę podzielić na prostokaty tak. aby w każym prostokącie znajdowała się liczba, a liczba malych kwadratów musiała być równa liczbie w prostokącie. Nadszedł czas na najważniejszy do tej pory, ostatni pojedynek na Wyspie Odkupienia. Gra o wszystko. Wszyscy szli równo, więc drobny błąd mógł kosztować wszystko. I Kosztował. Przez drobne błędy z gry pożegnał się najpierw Daniel, a potem Ania H, zostawiając Kamila i Wojtka na placu boju. Początkowo Kamil zdobył prowadzenie, jednak pogrążył się w ten sam sposób co dwójka poprzednich zawodników, dając Wojtkowi bilet powrotny do gry. Na kolejnym zadaniu o nietykalność sojusz ponownie wyznaczył sobie główny cel. Musieli pokonać Wojtka za wszelką cenę. Tym razem jednak nie udało się to im. Wojtek jako pierwszy rozwiązał zagadkę z prostokątami. Na radzie plemienia każdy był zagrożony. Krzychu wykorzystał ostatnią szansę na użycie bożka- jeden głos oddany na niego były nieważne. Ostatecznie okazało się, że to Kasia musi odejść z gry zostając ósmym członkiem jury '''Episode 17: Wypisywanie, eliminacja Wojtka *'Immunity challenge: '''Zadanie polega na wypisywaniu nazw po angielsku wraz z tłumaczeniami na podany temat w czasie 4 minut. Kto wypisze więcej zdobywa punkt. Pierwsza osoba z trzema punktami na końcie wygrywa miejsce w finale. Ania, Krzychu i Marcin, żeby mieć jakiekolwiek szanse w finale musieli pokonać Wojtka w tym ostatnim zadaniu. Pierwszą rundę wygrał Marcin, a drugą Krzychu. Ich plan na razie się sprawdzał. W następnej kolejce Krzychu ponownie zapunktował i wyszło na to, że zwycięzca zadania jest już znany, bo w każdej rundzie wypisywał mnóstwo wyrazów. W czawrtej rundzie Marcin wyrównał i było 2:2 pomiędzy nim, a Krzychem. Wszystko rozstrzygło się przy roślinach. Ponad sto wypisal ich Krzychu tym samym wygrywając miejsce w finale! Na radzie plemienia Wojtek starał się bronić na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, jednak sojusz trójki był bardzo zżyty. Dostał trzy głosy i dołączył do grona jury jako dziewiąty ostatni członek. '''Episode 18: Wygrana Krzycha!' Na finałowej radzie plemienia na jaw wyszło wiele brudów. Okazało się, że nie wszyscy finaliści grali "czystą grę". Na uznanie zasłużył Marcin, który prowadził najbardziej rozwiniętą startegicznie grę. Niektórzy docenili również Anię, która po raz kolejny doszła bardzo daleko. Jednak żadne z nich nie dorównało Krzychowi, którego gra socjalna zalatwiła sprawę. Aż 6 czlonków jury(Kamil, Kasia, Klaudia, Kubek, Daniel, Lemur) zagłosowało na niego wręczajac mu tytuł Sole Survivor!. Marcin otrzymał głosy od Wojtka i Ani H, a Ania S- trzecia finalistka otrzymała głos od Przemka. 'Voting History' 'Ciekawostki' *'Pierwsza i jak do tej pory jedyna edycja z Wyspą Odkupienia' Kategoria:Uczestnicy Kategoria:Sezony